1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic composition, and more particularly, to an organic composition having alignment characteristics, a liquid crystal display including the organic composition and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, includes two substrates having a plurality of electrodes and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed therebetween. A voltage is applied to the electrodes to allow liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to be rearranged to adjust the amount of light transmitted therethrough, thereby displaying images. In the LCD, thin film transistors (“TFTs”) are used as switching elements for controlling picture signals applied to the respective electrodes, thereby displaying images.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that the long axes of the LC molecules are perpendicular to the substrates in absence of electric field, is spotlighted because of its wide reference viewing angle. A vertical alignment layer is coated on pixel electrodes and a common electrode by an alignment film printing process using a polyimide based material. The vertical alignment layer is then subjected to a cleaning process. During the alignment film printing process, a portion may be created where the polyimide based material is not coated, which may cause degradation in the alignment characteristic and contamination of the liquid crystal layer. In addition, since the alignment film printing process is a complicated process, processing efficiency may be poor.
Meanwhile, in vertical-alignment mode LCDs, methods for realizing a wide viewing angle include forming cutouts in the electric-field forming electrodes, forming organic films having a pretilt angle on the electric-field forming electrodes and printing vertical-alignment films. Further, for processing simplicity, a method of forming a column spacer for maintaining a cell gap between the organic layer and each of the upper and lower substrates, followed by printing the alignment layer, is being researched and developed.
However, it is difficult to print an alignment film due to poor surface flatness of organic films, thereby increasing the probability of quality degradation using the above method.